


calm in chaos

by jinsons (tidalhues)



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Berlin Wall, Cliche, Fluff, Historical References, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 07:43:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9646808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tidalhues/pseuds/jinsons
Summary: Jackson wakes up one day and finds himself somewhere else. He meets the ever enthusiastic Park Jinyoung who makes it a beautiful escapade.





	

crossposted on jinsonology (lj) [here](http://jinsonology.livejournal.com/7227.html) and soon [here.](http://www.irradicai.livejournal.com)

~~rushed.~~

 

jackson wakes up at the sound of people shouting and screaming. he runs to his door and opens it to find out people running towards something—a wall.

 

* * *

 

 

“That’s it, I’m done for the day. I’m so tired,” Jackson huffs as he compiles the papers he’s been working on all day long. He puts all his work stuff inside his bag, getting ready for the presentation tomorrow. Jackson walks lazily to the comfort room and brushes his teeth as well as washing his face.  
  
He gets out of the comfort room after a solid 10 minutes, looking ready to sleep. He momentarily stops in front of his bed and shouts, “NOVEMBER 9, I’M GOING TO KILL YOU REAL BAD, OKAY? OKAY.”  
  
He jumps on his bed and sleeps soundly just as his neighbors’ complaints about how loud his voice were.

 

☆

  
  
Jackson wakes up at the sound of people shouting and screaming. He runs to his door and opens it to find out people running towards something—a wall.  
  
But, wait a second, what wall?  
  
“Where the fuck am I?”  
  
“YOU’RE IN BERLIN, BOY, COME IN HERE AND HELP!” A stranger shouts, urging him to go out. In his underwear. (At least he has his shirt on.)  
  
Jackson is dragged to that wall to God knows where it came from. _I swear to God if this is a fucking dream please wake me up,_ Jackson whispers to himself, shutting his eyes tight, quirking his lips to a frown. Meanwhile, this stranger keeps on dragging him and gives him a rock.  
  
“Here, now throw!”  
“What for?”  
“To destroy the wall! Freedom is ours, friend!” The stranger pats him on the back, smiling proudly. He continues to throw the rocks to the wall together with several more people.  
  
“Wait a second. Where am I again?” Jackson asks, scratching his head, still confused.  
“You’re in Berlin, silly.”  
“What day is it?”  
“November 9th.”  
“Uh, year, perhaps?”  
“Boy, are you alright? It’s 1989. We live in the East Germany.” He looks at Jackson weirdly for a while then proceeds to throwing rocks and shouting again.  
  
_Berlin? Wall? 1989? East Germany? What the fuck is the universe playing on me?_  
  
“Are you joking?”  
“It’s going to be okay, friend. The West will open again and civilization returns. Ah, freedom once again. Guten Morgen, Es ist ein schöner Tag!” The stranger says something in his language that he cannot quite fully comprehend, but Jackson starts throwing rocks anyway.  
“Whatever happens, happens.”  
“That’s the spirit, boy!”

☆  


Jackson wakes up again at the same setting. Berlin. People still throwing rocks on that damn wall and hugging, kissing, screaming with their reunited loved ones. It makes him sick. He misses his friends, his family, and his colleagues.  
  
Jackson decides to take a stroll with the same clothes yesterday. A white undershirt and his (thankfully long enough) shorts with matching slippers that he got from ‘his room’.  
  
“Honestly, there was nothing inside that room. It was furniture and nothing more. Not even food. Just why does it have to be me? Why am I the victim of some sorcery and have to time travel all the way to the 1980s? Why?” he mutters to himself as he continue to walk on the noisy streets of Friedrichshain. He was looking at the cobblestone road until he heard someone shout.  
  
“Hey, boy! Hey, yeah, you! Come with me!”  
  
Jackson looks up and finds the same stranger who kept him company yesterday. He points to himself and mouths a “Me?” The stranger nods. Jackson finds himself walking towards the stranger’s direction as he shrugs his shoulders, hands in his pockets.  
  
“Oops, that was really rude of me. I’m Jinyoung, by the way. Korean by blood but Berliner since birth. I’ve lived here since I was two. You?” Jinyoung asks Jackson, folding his sleeves and fixing his hair. Jackson looks at him properly for the first time. _He looks damn well, why is this. I mean, why am I feeling like this?_ Jackson dismisses the thought and clears his throat. “I’m Jackson. Born and raised in Hong Kong, should be in Korea right now but instead I’m stuck in Berlin. Do you believe in time travel?” Jinyoung looks at him oddly then stares at the sky above. He fumbles with his cardigan’s pockets and pulled out a brown paper. “Hmm. I kinda believe in time travel? My friend Jaebum told me this story where one day he woke up living in Mexico in the 70s. He stayed there for like, a week? Woke up in Korea again, in his bed after that. Dunno really. But I guess it’s true.” “Say, this friend of yours, Jaebum, did he do something to make him come back to the present?”  
“Hm… He didn’t mention anything about doing some stuff. He had to deal with it. So I suggest you not to cry over the matter and enjoy Berlin instead!”  
Jackson laughs.  
“Sure. Be my guide?”  
“Gladly.” Jinyoung smiles as he pats Jackson’s shoulder.

☆  


“So yeah, this is the Berlin Wall. This is, I guess the greatest thing that has ever happened, yeah? It’s been so long since I’ve seen sunny skies and felt happiness so I apologize if I’m giddy or anything. I miss my other friends who’re from the other side of the wall and I’m glad I’ll get to meet them again. And you get to meet me. Isn’t that the coolest thing ever?” Jinyoung mutters as he looks at his shoes, putting his hands on his pockets. Jackson smiles, but suddenly frowns at his thoughts and emotions. _He’s adorable. He looks freaking adorable. But why am I like this? My heart hurts._  
  
“Jackson, you there?”  
“Huh? Oh, yeah. That’s great to hear. And psh, excuse me? You’re so crazy and talkative and I think that’s really weird. You’re really weird and I’m stuck in here. When am I ever gonna go back to Korea? Damn, I still have a conference to go to as a speaker! I’m so tired,” Jackson huffs, annoyed.  
“Pfft. You’ll miss me when I’m gone,” Jinyoung looks up to his face, smiling. His eye crinkles show up.  
  
_I want to cry. He looks so cute. I don’t think I can do this anymore._  
  
“What’s up with that face?”  
“Nothing. Just thinking. Don’t worry about me, hah.”  
“Hey, come on. It’s late, time for bed.”  
  
They walk together, enjoying the moonlight.

☆  


“Wake up sleepyhead!”  
  
Jackson hears a bang on _his_ door and a scream.  
  
“Day 4 in Berlin, and this annoying guy is still here.”  
  
Jackson goes to shower and puts on the same clothes he had since day 1. He steps out his door an hour later.  
  
“Geez, you shower for like, an hour? What are you doing inside of the shower?”  
“Shh. What’re you doing here at such ungodly hour?”  
“Hey! It’s not ungodly. And we’re going shopping! It’s the third day; you still got no clothes. Don’t worry, it’s on me.”  
“Wow, good Samaritan.”  
“Huh?”  
“Nothing, let’s go.”  
  
After roughly 3 hours, Jackson finally has 4 shirts, 2 pants, 3 sweaters and some underwear. He also has food enough for a week and toiletries.  
  
“D’you think I’ll be here for a week?” Jackson asks, carrying the bags of the things he bought.  
“Yeah, judging from what my friend experienced. You’ll be good. I’m here.” Jinyoung smiles then laughs.  
“Stop being like that. You’re a nuisance, don’t me.”  
“Don’t me? Huh? What’s that supposed to mean?”  
“Eh, never mind. Help me with these,” Jackson says to Jinyoung as he opens the door to _his_ house.  
  
“It’s a decent house, hey!”  
“Yeah, not too shabby, I know.”  
  
Jinyoung opens the fridge and puts all the necessary items that need to be in there. He carefully puts every food/drink on its’ proper place; the frozen meat and some beverages were put inside the freezer. Jackson plops down on the sofa and watches Jinyoung curiously. He was amazed by how he carries himself; how he knows everything even in keeping the house organized and how he has too much information on his head. He wondered that maybe, if he was going to stay, then maybe it wouldn’t be that bad. After all, he has Jinyoung. The perfect guy you could ever ask for. Jackson didn’t want to admit it to himself, but he cannot hide the blush on his cheeks when Jinyoung’s eye smile happens.  
  
“He’s so adorable, I want to cry.” Jackson mutters out loud, enough for Jinyoung to hear. Jinyoung stops doing his thing and turns to Jackson, smiling widely.  
“Say what, Jackson?”  
“Huh? Pardon me?”  
“Who’s adorable, hmm?” Jinyoung asks with a cheeky smile.  
  
_Fuck this, I’m doomed._  
  
“Uh, no one. Nothing. Forget what I said.” Jackson scratches his neck and weakly smiles. Jinyoung opens his mouth like he was going to say something, but he slowly closes it and simply shrugs. “Whatever you say.”  
  
Jackson is relieved, breathing heavily; his heart is thumping louder than ever. Jinyoung continues to fix things in the kitchen, preparing to make something, chopping onions and turning on the gas stove. Jackson yawns but is alarmed when he saw Jinyoung crying.  
  
“Hey, hey, what happened?” Jackson rushes over to Jinyoung’s side, looking wildly concerned, hands fidgeting.  
“Pfft, Jackson, seriously? I’m okay,” Jinyoung laughs, seeing Jackson’s face as well as wiping away his tears.  
“But why are you crying?”  
“It’s because of the onions, idiot.”  
“Oh. Right. My bad. Carry on.” Jackson’s shoulders slumped and decided to walk to the sofa again, wanting to cover his face from embarrassment. Jinyoung smiles at this adorable boy, so young and naïve.  


☆

  
Jackson wakes up because of a loud voice screaming at his ear.  
  
“Wake up sleepyhead, we’re going to my house!”  
  
Jackson is forced to sit up straight and find to this loud annoying person who ruined his morning.  
  
“Just what the fuck do you think you’re doi—oh, Jinyoung, oh it’s you.” Jackson softens. Jinyoung notices this and frowns. “You were going to scream at me already, weren’t you?” “Nope, I just don’t like mornings so I was grumpy… sorry.”  
Jinyoung smiles. “It’s alright, but you’ve got to come with me and see my house!”  
Jackson nods and laughs as Jinyoung drags him out of bed and on to the streets.

☆  


“This, my friend, is where I live. Oh, and this is my mom. Mom, this is Jackson, my new friend. Jackson, my mom!” Jinyoung happily introduces Jackson into his home with his mother at his side. Jackson smiles, feeling fuzzy inside. _It must be nice living with your parents._ He wants to cry but tries to stop this by looking up the ceiling. Jackson laughs at his soft side but proceeds to cry anyway. Jinyoung finally saw this and instantly hugs Jackson, patting him at the back. “Hey, what’s wrong? I’m sorry, what did I do?”  
  
“Jinyoung dear, I’m pretty sure he misses his parents. Was he the one who ‘time-traveled’?” Jinyoung’s mom utters and smiles.  
“Yes, mom! And oh, I’m sorry, Jacks. I didn’t mean to. I just want you to see my home…”  
  
“…Just until you leave me,” Jinyoung whispers the last part.  
  
“Hmm? What did you say? Haha, cute. Jacks. A new nickname.” Jackson laughs as he wipes the tears away.  
  
“Nothing, Jacks. Let’s go to my room!” Jackson looks lovingly as Jinyoung goes up, like a kid excited.  
  
_He’s too goddamn cute for me._

  
  
Jackson takes the trip to his house alone, with memories stored in his heart. He looks up at the dark sky, heaving a sigh. He’s been in Berlin for roughly five days and all he can think about is that boy. Park Jinyoung. He ruins everything. He’s ruined. Park Jinyoung. The boy who made him feel so many things. The boy who taught him to enjoy life. The only boy who made him feel so happy. It’s only been five days and he thinks he’s _in love._  
  
“Fuck you, Cupid. Why’d you gotta play with me like that.”  
  
Jackson opens the door to his house with reddish eyes, coughing.

☆  


It’s the sixth day and Jackson isolates himself. He hears the constant thumping of the door but he doesn’t get up. It’s half past 10 in the morning and all he does is scribbling and writing all the reasons why he has to come back to Korea. He has a meeting, he’s going to be promoted, he’d get his daily dose of coffee, he gets to meet his other friends, and the list goes on.  
  
But one thing that stops him from concluding anything is that one boy who keeps on shouting to open the stupid door.  
  
_He doesn’t want to come back home, not yet._  
  
But then again, was he wanted in this place? Maybe the man who was living in that house was switched up to his place. Jackson in Berlin, unknown man in Korea. He doesn’t belong here. He doesn’t even know the culture of Berlin, how will he survive? He isn’t from here.  
  
“Conspire with me for once, universe. Why’d you have to do this to me? Why me?”  
Jackson heaves out a sigh and lets out a scream enough for Jinyoung to hear. Jinyoung switches from the mad man knocking at the door to a concerned citizen asking what’s wrong.  
  
_Enough of the bullshit, Jackson. It’s only you. It’s not a mutual feeling. It’s not. Give up this fight, come back home. One more day left and you’re gonna come home. He thinks._  
  
But of course, the heart knows what it wants.  
  
He doesn’t belong here, yeah sure. But he belongs to him.

  
  
Jackson decides to get some fresh air at around 3 PM, where people are most busy. He opens the door to find someone sleeping, looking very tired. Park Jinyoung, dressed in warm clothes, his knuckles red, face looked like he was just done crying. Jackson’s heart softens and has an intense feeling to hug him. Jinyoung wakes up and Jackson got so surprised he jumped. Jinyoung laughs and sits up. He suddenly frowned.  
  
“Why didn’t you open the door, Jacks? I was waiting for so long.”  
“I just wanted to isolate myself. Have some me time, you know? What about you? Don’t you have something to do?”  
Jinyoung frowns, looking like an adorable kid. “Hey, you’re a grown man! Don’t do things like that,” Jackson mutters, because it’s making me weak. Jinyoung laughs it off and he takes Jackson’s hand as they go into no one knows where.

☆

  
  
“I feel like I’m leaving tomorrow,” Jackson says as he puts his arm around Jinyoung. Jinyoung looks away for a while and starts speaking. “You think so?” “Yeah, I do. I feel like I have a long enough vacation already here. I think it’s time to go back.” Jinyoung feels a sinking feeling in his heart. “Don’t you want to stay here?” “Do I belong here? No. It was fun, of course. But I miss my old life as well, my old friends. I of course will miss you.” “But you belong!!!” Jinyoung shouts, moving away from Jackson, looking at him at his eyes. Jackson is dumbfounded. “You belong. I know it sounds so cliché but I don’t care anymore. Don’t leave, please. You’re my only friend in here. The people here are shit, all grown up, nothing to care about anymore. You belong. Please.”  
  
Jackson stares at him for a long time, then looking at his shoes.  
  
“I belong where? Complete it.”  
  
“You belong…to me. It’s fucking cliché, right? It’s a goddamn overused sentence but I’m willing to be cringe-worthy as fuck just so I can say this to you. You belong to me, Jackson Wang. And I know deep in your heart I belong to yours too.”  
  
Jackson looks at Jinyoung’s tear-streaken face again, now with tears in his eyes. He walks toward him and hugs him, like a scene from a drama.  
  
“I belong to you as well.”  
  
Jackson backs out from the hug leaving them some space, then pulls Jinyoung in for a kiss.

 

☆

 

“Treat me some ice cream for admitting something you won’t ever do, you king.”  
Jackson looks at the both of them, holding hands.  
“Alright, alright, tomorrow. It’s 11 PM, the stores are closed.”  
“Nu-uh, there’s a store nearby, let’s go now, please?” Jinyoung looks at Jackson, pouting. He can’t resist. “I can never resist you, peach. Take me to wonderland.” Jackson laughs as Jinyoung runs on.  


  
  
“Thanks for the treat, loser.” Jinyoung says, muffled. He eats his ice cream happily. Jackson looks at him with a genuine smile. They’re at a playground, sitting on the swings.  
“No problem, big boy.”  
  
“Let’s hold hands,”  
“And never let go?”  
  
They both laugh.

 

☆  
  


Jackson wakes up and looks around.  
  
He smiles.  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Rushed because of deadlines but I hope the one who requested it will be satisfied! Sorry for any typographical errors. Last paragraphs are not proofread. Thanks to M for beta'ing!
> 
> as usual coffeemlk on twt!


End file.
